


Springtime in Paris

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Duncan's most cherished memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonsinger).



> Date: 6 October 2005  
> Word Count: 100  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: One of Duncan's most cherished memories.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for [](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonsinger**](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/), who requested [a _Highlander_ drabble about soft grass](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/466290.html?thread=1064306#t1064306). And I know she's got a soft spot for Richie, so I tried…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, as always. I couldn't do this without them.

  


"Tessa, I'm too old for this!"

She leveled him with a look that would melt the metals she sculpted. She simply wanted to be a family. If she couldn't have my child, Richie would have to suffice.

"No, you’re not, Richie. Do you think Duncan is too old for this?"

"Race you to the bottom," I said when they looked at me, beginning to roll down the hill, luxuriating in the feel of the spring grass under me. Our laughter echoed as we tumbled into a heap at the bottom.

 

Even centuries later, I treasured this memory of my family.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Springtime in Paris (The Carousel of Time Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569170) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli)




End file.
